


It Must be True Love

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin had another fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must be True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Land prompt "You're an asshole but I love you." There's some other influences from P!nk's song "True Love" in here as well.

“So what did you and Arthur fight about this time?” Will asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen as they played a game.

“It’s all Arthur’s fault by being a control freak which then led to us arguing,” Merlin replied.

“Which caused you to storm out and come over here to my place. I don’t understand how you two came to be. You’re always fighting.”

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, “It must be true love. At least it leads to hot, make-up sex.”

“I did not need to know that.”

 

Merlin returned home a couple of hours later after getting all of his aggression out through video games. Arthur was waiting for him in the lounge. “You were gone longer than I expected.”

Merlin put his hands up, “Please, don’t start again. I was just at Will’s and lost track of time.” He watched Arthur stand up and walk toward him.

“I’m not trying to. I just want to apologize and tell you I’m sorry. I know you and my father don’t get along so I shouldn’t have agreed for us to go to dinner him without running it by you first.” 

“And?”

Arthur sighed, “And I shouldn’t have said any of that other stuff. I didn’t mean it. Do you forgive me?”

Merlin closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, resting his forehead against the blonde’s. “You’re an asshole, but I love you. Of course I forgive you.”

Arthur was relieved that he was forgiven. He pressed his lips to Merlin’s and when the kiss was returned, he started pulling Merlin back to the bedroom. 

“I swear you start some of these fights just for the make-up sex,” Merlin said as they entered the bedroom. 

Arthur only smirked as he pushed Merlin onto the bed.


End file.
